1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to sealing arrangements for the bottom edge of a door which resiliently engages the bottom edge of the door to close the space therebeneath while permitting sufficient flexing of the sealing member to enable the door to engage and disengage the sealing member when the door is opened and closed and which restores itself to normal position when disengaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous threshold sealing arrangements are available in the prior patent art but none of these provides for vertical adjustment of the sealing member relative to the threshold in a positive manner. Some utilized spring arrangements to compensate for wear resulting from long use, or deterioration of the sealing member. Others utilized excessive mass in the resilient member to afford long life while others provided an excessive arch in the sealing member for similar purposes.
Nowhere does the prior patent art reveal a threshold sealing arrangement where the sealing member is secured at one edge and extends up and over the threshold and at the opposite side is secured to a vertical side of the threshold by fastening arrangements which allow vertical adjustment of the sealing member. Typical of prior sealing arrangements at door thresholds are early U.S. Pat. Nos. 100,461 of Mar. 1, 1870, 794,424 of July 11, 1905, 2,102,578 of Dec. 14, 1937 and 2,718,677 of Sept. 27, 1955.